In Dreams chapter six
by ArwenMustDie
Summary: This is just a backup. If you didn't read the other chapters, don't read this one. You can find it on LOM and stuff. yeah.


11*7*02  
  
In Dreams 6/9  
  
Rating: R to NC in this one folks! Warnings: Excessive angst, attempted R, slight violence, and a very pissed off Hal! ^_~ Character death. but he's not mine. Pairings: L/H, L/? finally!!!  
  
AN: Mwah. My stupid zip disk deleted my half-done chappie!!! Now I have to start over! *grumbles and types away* Oh yes, this is gonna be a long one (or longer than you're prolly used to with me anywho) so getchyerselves a nice mocha latte and chill for at least ten.  
  
RMOTD: Don't you just hate it when your zip disk goes all wacko, just as you're about to finish a fic? *swears*  
  
p.s. I used a lot of lines out of TTT, therefore, it is technically true to the plot as far as I know, except the fact that I make them stay another night in Helm's Deep. But that's it. I think. If you see any mistakes, please let me know, as TTT is actually my least fav of the LOTR books. ^^;  
  
  
  
I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, as I was in a hurry to write this! I am going away for vacation and won't be back until the 3rd of January, so I didn't have a lot of time to do this. I also didn't proofread this through, as I had to pack! ^^ It has not been beta'd, although I will send it off A.S.A.P. and I will post the fixed up version when I return! Ciao!  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hold fast to dreams. For if dreams die. Life is a broken-winged bird that cannot fly."  
  
James Langston Hughes  
  
******************************************************  
  
The only thing that really registered in Legolas' mind was that it was cold. the only other thing that he thought of was that it was wet. The rain had continued to pound down unceasingly since they had reached Helm's Deep, and everyone was already soaked to the bone.  
  
Earlier, when they had arrived, Gandalf had asked him if he saw anything in the direction of Isengard.  
  
"Many miles lie between, though I can see a darkness. There are shapes moving in it, great shapes far away; but what they are, I cannot tell." He lied. Legolas had heard the rumors about Saruman breeding an army of Uruk Hai in the underground caverns that surrounded the ancient structure. And even as he said this, he felt foreboding.  
  
"This will indeed be a black night," Gandalf had said, furrowing his brow.  
  
And now, in the freezing rain, he stood on the wall just above Helm's Gate. Many of the weak, injured, and elderly had hidden themselves in the very back of the Deep. Legolas pushed wet hair out of his eyes, and squinted through the water. Even Elven sight couldn't withstand some forces of the Elements.  
  
He made out many of the Rohirrim bustling about, making ready for war. They all had weapons of some sort, many had swords, but there were some archers that were gathering on the wall.  
  
Aragorn, Eomer, and Theoden were standing in a barely sheltered area that was near the tower, pointing to various maps and papers on a table and muttering. Gandalf had left mere hours ago and Gimli was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Legolas sighed, and was just about to walk over to the leaders when a young messenger flew by, surprising him, on his way to the King of the Mark. Curious, Legolas walked over, and heard the end of the rushed message.  
  
"They said there were at least ten thousand, massing in the North! (1)" the boy said, fear apparent in his eyes.  
  
Eomer's face fell at this news; Aragorn thanked the boy and sent him on an errand, looking quite disturbed at this. Only Theoden was calm, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
Legolas came up to Aragorn and the latter said quietly. "I trust you've heard." The elf nodded.  
  
"What are our forces like?"  
  
Theoden finally spoke. "Maybe a thousand fit to fight on foot, plus our cavalry. Enough to man the wall and the burg, but not the dike."  
  
"We must defend the wall!" Eomer said with great conviction. "If we lose that, we're lost."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Gather the men in front of the tower," he motioned to the wall in front of them. "That should hold Saruman's forces for a while."  
  
Eomer agreed and immediately started shouting orders to his followers, who quickly complied.  
  
Aragorn turned to the Elf. "Have you seen Gimli?"  
  
Legolas shook his head negatively. "No I haven't seen him since Gandalf's departure."  
  
"Well you need not worry Master Elf, for he is here," came a gruff voice. The Man and Elf both turned around, and there was the Dwarf, fingering his Ax and looking enthused.  
  
Aragorn spared a small grin and tsked. "Where have you been?"  
  
Gimli harrumphed. "I have been inspecting this so-called structure." His mouth beneath his beard pursed. "The craftsmanship of this building is done well, but there are some areas along the lower wall that I am considerably doubting will hold."  
  
Legolas frowned. "What are we to do?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "We will have to concentrate most of the forces at those areas. Saruman is no fool, and neither are his Orcs, no matter how foul."  
  
"I have also heard there are Dunlendings among them," Theoden spoke up, coming from behind Aragorn. "They may be uncivilized in our ways, but they are skilled in battle."  
  
"They would be," Eomer spat, appearing behind his uncle. "They can never solve any problems and so they are always fighting."  
  
The King gave his nephew a stern look. "Not all of them wish to fight."  
  
Eomer's lips curled in a sneer. "Only the vast majority."  
  
Aragorn brought up a hand, stopping anymore dispute. "We are not here to discuss politics, unless they are of the battlefield," he remarked. "Eomer, get as many as you can to the lower wall; we will meet you there as soon as possible."  
  
Eomer nodded and hastened away. Theoden and Aragorn walked swiftly back to their plans, leaving Legolas and Gimli looking down at the Gate.  
  
"This is more to my liking," the Dwarf said. "Straightforward battle. No tramping across the countryside on horses." He stamped his foot. "There is good rock here, and my kin would fix this place up well."  
  
Legolas rubbed his shoulders, trying to get some of the warmth back into his body. Elves felt no physical ailment, but the upcoming fight and the dark, dreary weather were taking its toll on him. "That I do not doubt Gimli, but I don't enjoy it here. I prefer the cool woods, and the sunlight or starlight shimmering through the branches than this. Though I am glad you're here with me, with your strength and axe."  
  
He gazed off longingly to the North. "What I would give for a hundred good archers of Mirkwood." Or just one from Lórien. He thought to himself. "Although the Rohirrim have good bowmen, I would feel better."  
  
Gimli peered over the wall and laughed. "Be comforted, for it seems you will get your wish, Master Elf!"  
  
Curiously, Legolas looked, and felt his heart lighten. An entire host of Elven warriors had just passed the dike and were riding swiftly towards them, in the lead, was a figure cloaked in red. He was of proud and noble stature, and even at the distance, Legolas knew who it was.  
  
Before the Dwarf registered it, Legolas flew down the stairs from the inner wall, jumped over various obstacles, and motioned for the guards to open the gates. They did so and he raced out of them faster than the wind.  
  
Legolas still sprinted until he was only meters away from the elf, who dismounted with a huge grin, and ran to meet him. They nearly crashed into each other, and clung together as a shipwrecked sailor fastens himself to driftwood.  
  
"Haldir." Legolas whispered, gripping the March Warden tightly to him.  
  
The former smiled down lovingly at the Prince, and caressed his hair. "It is I, Melme. I am here now."  
  
Blue eyes met grey. "I thought I'd never see you again," the Prince breathed, relief and genuine affection shining in his face.  
  
Haldir brought a hand up to the Prince's face and wiped a lone tear from the soft cheek. "Neither did I, beloved. But you have seen me, and I you," he murmured. "And we are together now."  
  
"But what are you doing here?" came the query.  
  
Haldir straightened but still held the Prince's hands in his own. "Galadriel and Celeborn foresaw this battle, and ordered me to take the best of the Galadhrim to fight." His voice became grim. "We have only come just in time. I saw many Orcs and men gathering to the North. They will be attacking soon."  
  
Legolas nodded, realizing why exactly his lover had come now. "Yes, come with me and I'll take you to Aragorn and the others." He waited for Haldir to give orders to the Elves and had them follow him past the gate, where many men stood awestruck. They had never seen Elves in full military regalia.  
  
Haldir told many of his kindred to position themselves at the lower walls and prepare. Then, the two Elves made their way up the short flight of stairs to where Gimli stood, smirking.  
  
Haldir greeted the Dwarf formally, but the latter could not refrain from smiling. "Thank Aule that you are here March Warden, for I do not believe I could've stood Legolas' woeful attitude since we left your forest." That earned him a baleful glare from the Prince and Haldir's laughter.  
  
"It is a good thing then, right Master Dwarf?"  
  
Gimli snorted. "Indeed."  
  
The three proceeded to the battle leaders, where Theoden met Haldir with a pleased if not slightly strained look on his elderly face.  
  
"Your Majesty," the March Warden bowed. "I bring a message from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood." He handed a parchment to the King, who skimmed over it and gave a smile.  
  
"I thank the Elven King and Queen for their generosity. We need all the help we can get," he added as an afterthought.  
  
Haldir shook his hair from his shoulders and assumed his 'important look' once again. "What shall I tell my kinsman?"  
  
"Tell them to make ready, and line up along the pathway on top of the inner wall."  
  
Haldir nodded, turned and walked away with Legolas gazing at his retreating back. Aragorn didn't miss this, and he clasped the Prince's shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be all right." Legolas nodded, at a loss for words.  
  
The hour grew later, and the rain had relented a little. Gimli and Legolas were watching the Elves getting ready. Most were sharpening their swords and knives, or calculating the precision of each arrow. Legolas saw Rúmil and Orophin straightening their armor, and even Tathren was there, helping Haldir, as he was his second in command.  
  
"Mae govannen Legolas!" Rúmil called up to the Prince cheerfully. "Ready to fight?" he said as he sheathed his knives.  
  
Legolas shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "As ready as I'll ever be," he shouted down. "It's not as if I like fighting hordes of orcs."  
  
"Oh, but you've done it before," the guardian dismissed the Prince's previous comment with a wave of his hand. "We all have, just the numbers have increased. Don't be troubled, we'll be fine!" Winking, Haldir's youngest brother turned and walked away toward Orophin, who was sharpening his already keen blade with vigor.  
  
Gimli said something to him and Legolas turned his attention to the dwarf. They walked away from the wall and went to the place that Aragorn was supposed to be directing the fighting later on.  
  
Night fell, and Legolas found that no matter how hard he thought the water that was raining down on them fell, it could get worse; and it did. The sky darkened and grey storm clouds loomed overhead menacingly, threatening the warriors with flashes of lightning and booming thunder. They had gotten news from another scout that the army of Orcs and Men were moving and would be there any minute.  
  
Aragorn had shouted orders for the Rohirrim to occupy the first wall and the elves to stand high on the second, waiting to fire their deadly arrows. Legolas saw Haldir twice, and each time they exchanged fond looks, eyes speaking volumes.  
  
As the darkness grew, they saw and heard the rumbling of thousands of orcish feet stomping toward them. Legolas could feel a flash of fear as they came up to the gates, but quelled it and purposefully stared down at the abominations with contempt. One of the Orc leaders yelled at Aragorn to surrender, and when the latter didn't reply, he started taunting the men and elves.  
  
Attack came suddenly, and the Goblins were trying to scale the first wall. Legolas was firing arrows faster than he had ever done so in his entire life, trying to keep up with the chaos that was their battlefield. He lost sight of Gimli and Haldir but Aragorn was nearby, stabbing various foes that succeeded in climbing the ladders, then shouting to nearby allies to watch their backs. Eomer was fighting alongside the Dunadan, viciously cutting his way through the Uruk Hai.  
  
Thunder and Lightning made a fantastic display in the sky, beautiful and deadly. Every so often, there was a flash so bright that the Dunlendings fell off the ladders or accidentally hit one of their own comrades. The darkness was overwhelming, but with the light came new hope, or so it was in Legolas' eyes. At least he could see his targets.  
  
After a break in the fighting, Gimli came up to Legolas, who was standing agitatedly on the wall, groping for arrows that the Orcs and men had shot at their fortress.  
  
"Two!" the Dwarf said proudly.  
  
"Only two?" came the distracted reply. "I must say I have done much better, but I have used all my arrows. I must find some more. Although I can make my tale at least twenty."  
  
Eventually, the rain died down and the clouds parted so the moon could shine through, but the onslaught never ended. They are like insects, thought Legolas with venom. He had followed Gimli to the place in the wall that the Orcs had crept through into the Deep. They got separated, and the Uruk Hai weren't showing any signs of retreat.  
  
Suddenly, a group of Rohirrim came to their rescue, and the Prince hailed Gamling the Old.  
  
"Have you seen my Dwarf friend?" he called out over the sounds of metal clashing and dying cries of Orcs and men alike.  
  
"Yes I have. Just met him over there," he pointed to his right. "Said to tell you his count was twenty-one!"  
  
Legolas gave a short laugh that was completely bereft of humor. "Many thanks!" and with that, he made his way slowly to where Gamling had gestured. He was of course, thwarted, and had to resist another assault. The Prince was forced to retreat, every so often returning to lash out with his twin blades. A few minutes later he met up with Aragorn and Eomer, who were still overseeing the battle with grim lines of determination set into their expressions.  
  
A dozen of the Rohirrim attacked the Orcs that had been stupid enough to follow Legolas, and there was a lull in the battle. That's when Gimli found them.  
  
"Twenty-one master Elf! Try to beat that!"  
  
"I believe I already have, Friend-Dwarf," came the amused reply. "My count is two dozen."  
  
"Bah!" Gimli said, then muttered something about perfectionist elves which sparked a weary smile from Aragorn.  
  
Hours seemed to pass, and still the battle continued. Legolas came to the aid of many of his fellow elves, most of whom had been wounded or already killed. He took on the duty of keeping the hysterical friends of the dead under control.  
  
"NO!" Rúmil screamed, as he watched one of his friends be struck down by an orc, sobbing. Legolas looked upon this scene with pity and despair, as he recognized the elf. Ordulus* was his name, and many times the Prince had seen the two together, laughing. Rúmil ran to his fallen comrade's side, and held him close, sobbing into the golden hair that was now matted with dirt and blood.  
  
Legolas knelt, removed the elf from Rúmil's grasp, and lay him gently on the ground. Then, he embraced Rúmil, who was shaking his head, moaning "no" over and over again.  
  
"Vanwaro Rúmil. Antasendas." (He is gone Rúmil. Grant him peace.)  
  
"He is right brother," Legolas looked up through teary eyes to see Haldir standing there with an expression of resigned sorrow on his face. He knelt down next to Legolas and ran his hand soothingly over his brother's back. The march warden took a deep breath and stole a glance at the blank eyes of the Galadhrim. "He is gone to a better place. Be happy for him that he need not see any more battle. You know how he hated to draw his weapons."  
  
Rúmil sniffed and nodded slightly, straightening up out of Legolas' arms and wiping his eyes. "You are right brother. Legolas." Then he stood and took the Ordulus body in his arms, with a determined look on his fair, tear- streaked face. "I will take him to someplace safe, then when we return to Lórien we can- send him off properly."  
  
Haldir placed his hand over Rúmil's and smiled reassuringly. "We will do that." His brother nodded and walked away from the area the orcs were in towards the caves.  
  
Legolas and Haldir watched him for a while before becoming aware that many Galadhrim were fighting around them, intent on allowing the mourning of a friend. They exchanged glances and simultaneously stood, weapons ready. Legolas shot one last fond look at the march warden, and headed off to find Gimli again.  
  
Many hours passed and still the battle had not ended. The corpses of Orcs, Men, and Elves littered the ground surrounding Helm's Gate and even in the Deep, in front of some of the caves where the refugees had fought to protect their families.  
  
"I wish this night would end," Legolas muttered to himself, groping for more arrows. "At least I would be able to shoot better"  
  
He was standing just inside the Deep when he heard Eomer cry "They've taken the Deeping wall!" and then there was even more sounds of sword fighting going on. Legolas rushed to the aid of the few men that still lived and personally took out any Orc that got in his way.  
  
"Good to see you again, Niben Ernil!"  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder to find, much to his surprise, a certain Galadhrim covering his back, wielding a long blade. "Haldir!"  
  
The Prince saw a flash of white teeth and then the March warden spun quickly so they were side by side. "Lord Aragorn is looking for you, and I think its important-" he was cut off by the sound of a Uruk Hai being gutted, then he shouted as it started making loud growling noises while lying on the ground half-dead. "He, the King, and the King's nephew are at one of the caves! I think you're Dwarf friend is there as well!"  
  
Legolas nodded and sliced another Orc open with his twin knives. "Thank you Haldir-"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
The Prince needed no further prodding, and he swiftly ran to where Haldir had directed him to. The March warden held off the enemy so he could escape, and Legolas trusted his abilities to keep him safe. But he still couldn't quell a stab of fear for Haldir's sake.  
  
"Legolas, there you are!" Aragorn exclaimed, motioning him over. "We're going to try a final attack."  
  
The Prince hurried over to the sheltered area that the battle leaders were standing, apparently having moved many of their maps and parchments. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"We will gather most of our forces and try to defend the entrance to the Deep, and when they come, we will have the remaining archers shoot at them with the arrows that we have collected." He pointed to a drawing of the entrance. "They are trying to break down the Gate, and if they do, we will be hard pressed to stop them."  
  
They discussed various battle tactics until they had a perfect defensive plan, when they looked up at the heavens, which seemed to become lighter. The clouds were parting and the rain had completely stopped by now.  
  
Theoden spoke. "It is almost day, and at least then we have more hope of winning than in these godsforsaken conditions."  
  
"They say that dawn is the hope of Man," said Aragorn quietly.  
  
"I certainly hope so," said Legolas somberly. "For all of our sakes."  
  
They took their final positions on the rock ledges, waiting for the next wave of attack, ready to defend the innocent until death. Most of the elves left were only the especially skilled, and Haldir was in charge of the remainder. He stood proud and silent, fixing his deadly glare upon the black swarming mass of Uruk Hai, as if daring them to come closer so he could cut them down to the size of a hobbit, or smaller.  
  
Orcs suddenly streamed in through cracks in the wall, and all hell broke loose. Legolas was forced to fight at least three at a time, for each time he killed, another abomination took the place of the dead. Shouting of the men, shrieking of the Orcs, screaming death cries made up a chorus of utter chaos, as the dawn crept slowly toward them, then hit.  
  
Suddenly, the horn of Helm rang out, and it sounded loudly, blasting echoes through the Deep, ricocheting off of each ridge and crevice. All who heard it stood still in awe. It filled the hearts of men and elves alike with courage, and the Dark's One's minions fled before it, screeching to block it out, but failing miserably. The cry of "Helm! Helm!" sounded throughout the ranks of the Rohirrim and Theoden rode out to battle.  
  
Many followed through the Gate, chasing the foul ones away and out of the Deep. Those who did not move were killed. They were herded into the wood that had appeared, and they disappeared into the darkness that was beneath the tree branches.  
  
Upon the ridge overlooking the Dike, a rider dressed all in white sat atop a grand steed, both shining with the light of the dawn. Behind him were many men, all of whom were ready to fight. They traveled down the slope and drove any remaining Orcs and Dunlending Men into the forest.  
  
Legolas was filled with joy and hope at this sight and cried "Mithrandir, Mithrandir! Behold! This is indeed wizardry!"  
  
Aragorn rode up to him, smiling at the apparent victory. Gimli also stomped up to where they were, and cheered along with most of the army.  
  
  
  
And so it was that Gandalf the White and the Lords of Men met that day, early in the morning, victorious and happy, if not exhausted.  
  
Legolas and Gimli oversaw the meeting and bantered playfully with each other, both at ease now that the horrid nightmare was over.  
  
"Forty-two master Elf!" the Dwarf bragged.  
  
The Prince smiled and shook his head. "Alas, you have beaten my count by merely one!" He was suddenly thrown off by a flash of crimson, now stained with orc blood and dirt, coming up to the leaders and bowing to Gandalf. It was Haldir.  
  
Gimli must have seen the expression on Legolas' face because he harrumphed and put his axe back onto his belt, shaking his head. "Elves" he mumbled.  
  
Legolas smiled distractedly and gazed fondly upon the march warden, glad to see that he was still alive.  
  
"That's it, I'm going."  
  
The Prince chuckled and followed the perturbed Dwarf to Aragorn and the others.  
  
After much discussion, Legolas and Haldir were finally let alone, watching the future rulers of Middle Earth walk away to check on the refugees.  
  
"It's rather depressing isn't it," Haldir mused quietly.  
  
Legolas turned to him, perplexed. "What is?"  
  
The march warden shook his head, smiling a little, then looked up to see Aragorn and Eomer round a corner, chuckling at some joke. "That we will never see what will become of this place." He gestured around. "We'll never witness what becomes of our homes." he trailed off, head lowered.  
  
The Prince smiled comfortingly, and placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Keep the faith, mellon."  
  
Haldir glanced up, the look on his fair face portraying doubt. "How can you have hope in the younger race? I do not understand."  
  
"Nor will you," Legolas urged. "Unless you open your eyes and see what they have accomplished. They are children to us, yes, but they have grown far more than we could ever have expected. Yes I have faith. I have faith that they will create a great world to live in, far safer and joyous than we know of now." He paused. "And they will be ruled by one who's very name means Hope."  
  
"You mean Aragorn."  
  
"Yes."  
  
A few minutes of silence passed between them, as they looked upon the remaining Elves and Men working to repair the outer wall.  
  
"I do not understand," Haldir said, shaking his head again.  
  
Legolas squeezed his shoulder and let his hand fall, eventually placing it in Haldir's own. The March Warden stared at him quizzically, and Legolas grinned.  
  
"We will be in a far better place than here. There is nothing to worry about."  
  
Haldir returned the smile and turned to walk to where his brothers were, when Legolas let out a cry.  
  
"You are hurt!"  
  
Haldir winced, and looked down at his side, which he had been protecting from Legolas' view. The links between the armor had snapped, probably from an axe blow. The chain mail was slightly embedded in his flesh and the blood was flowing steadily. The Galadhrim looked up to see Legolas staring at the wound with wide eyes. "'Tis nothing, Legolas, just a mere-"  
  
"Not one more word out of you!" Legolas ordered firmly and Haldir snapped his mouth shut. The Prince knelt down to inspect the damage and told Haldir to get his arm out of the way, which the March Warden meekly did.  
  
Legolas frowned as he probed the injury, and when Haldir recoiled he stood with a worried look in his eyes. "We must get you to the healers, or else this will never get better."  
  
"Really, I don't need-"  
  
"Come with me." And with that, Legolas walked off, holding Haldir's hand to make sure the Galadhrim wouldn't escape.  
  
They reached the makeshift tent that the healers had set up before the battle, way in the back of Helm's Deep. Legolas practically dragged Haldir into it, and spoke with the master healer on how to fix Haldir up. Meanwhile, Haldir pouted adorably the entire time.  
  
Other elves that had been healed looked upon the two with knowing smiles. The way Legolas was so concerned and how Haldir kept insisting he was fine. Just friends indeed. Although it didn't seem like either of them acknowledged the fact that it could be more.  
  
Finally, Haldir just gave up and let the Healers steer him to a pile of blankets, where they tended to his wound with Legolas peering anxiously over their shoulders. After a while, they kindly told Legolas that Haldir would be fine and just needed some rest. Not a hyperactive elf worrying over him. And so, Legolas was shooed away after bidding goodbye to Haldir, although rather reluctantly; which to say the other elves had much satisfaction in witnessing.  
  
And so, Legolas wandered around for a few hours, looking for something to do. He bandaged some men with minor injuries that the Healers couldn't be bothered with at the time, spoke with some hysterical women kindly, and helped Gimli instruct workers on where to move various stones and boulders.  
  
After all that, it started to become dark, and everyone was called in for a meal. The Dwarf stated something about 'starving' and 'wondering when they would decide to feed them' that made Legolas laugh out loud. It felt good. He sent Gimli off to get them something to eat while he personally made his way to the Healing tents to check on a certain March Warden.  
  
Legolas looked up to the sky, gladdened at heart to see that the clouds from the previous night had completely vanished and were replaced by the shining of stars in the night. He walked along slowly, admiring their beauty and winged a swift prayer to Elbereth thanking her for granting Haldir and himself to live past the night, and pleading to let the former to heal quickly.  
  
Since he was in the very back of the Deep when the message that said it was time to eat came, he was quite far away from the dining area. Most of the Men and the Dwarves had hurried along, eager to quell the roaring of the beasts in their stomachs, and so he found himself alone. Legolas still strolled toward the entrance to Helm's Deep, looking around and comparing the gigantic refuge of Men to his own home.  
  
Many caves littered the steep slopes of Helm's Deep. The ones that the Rohirrim had taken refuge in were closer to the entrance, and Legolas could only see them in the distance, as he was still very far back. There were places like these in Mirkwood, he thought. With its cavernous palace underground, it indeed looked like home for a second.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas' sharp elven ears picked up a strange noise. It sounded like someone was crying. This piqued the Prince's interest and he went to investigate. He looked in various caves and didn't see anything.  
  
Then, he noticed that the noise wasn't in front of him, it was behind, and so, he checked those too. Finally, he stopped at the mouth of one of the smaller ones, peering into the gloom. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he said in Westron, just in case it was a human. What if they were hurt? That wouldn't do, as night had already fallen.  
  
He could make out a figure sitting on a rock in the rear of the cavern, their back to him. They weren't sobbing anymore, although it now sounded like they were breathing harshly. Legolas stepped into the darkness and came up to the person, trying to see their face, but to no avail. It was hidden by long strands of blond hair. It was an elf.  
  
"How fare you kinsman?" he asked. "Are you hurt? Do you need to see the healers?"  
  
And before he could register it, as the elf moved like a flash of lightening, he was pinned against the wall by the weight of the stranger.  
  
"Oomph!" All the air escaped from Legolas' lungs in one breath, and he winced, feeling a bruise already forming. He looked questioningly at the elf and gasped in horror. The eyes. They were the same eyes from that night in Lórien. smiling cruelly back at him; twinkling with wicked intention.  
  
His eyes widened in shock and fear as he managed to choke out one word: "Y- you!"  
  
As it was dark, he couldn't make out the features of his attacker, but he could tell the other was smirking. A husky voice answered: "Me." It was a trap!  
  
Legolas started trembling, not able to break eye contact with the Elf. He tried to gasp out a few words but he couldn't seem to finish them. The elf chuckled and drew closer to his prey, pulling the Prince flush against his body. "Have you missed me, little princeling?" he murmured and nibbled on the sensitive tip of Legolas' ear.  
  
Involuntarily, Legolas tried to jerk away but he was held fast by strong hands; much stronger than his own, because his whole body seemed to be drained of all its strength. Cold eyes met his own, and he could tell the elf was displeased.  
  
"I will have none of that, Lirimaer. If you insist on being difficult then." he pulled a length of cord out of nowhere and dangled it in front of Legolas' face, still pinning him with his body. "I will have to tie you up."  
  
"N-n-no!! Please, don't-"  
  
The elf made a tsking noise. "Now what did I just say," he scolded, brandishing the rope. "I suppose I will have to punish you now." Suddenly, he threw the Prince to the ground and followed shortly after. With a cry, Legolas was turned over on his stomach, with his arms pulled behind his back and being tied.  
  
"Ai, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, Princeling?" came the reply.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Silence already!" the elf growled. Legolas could feel his hands leave as the elf inspected his work. "I always did have a fondness for knots," came the smug statement. Then the Prince could hear rustling sounds, and without warning, a wad of cloth was stuffed into his mouth as a strip secured it in place, tied at the back of his head. He made a few muffled noises, and tested his bonds. When realizing they were too tight, he panicked and frantically tried to escape.  
  
His captor just laughed darkly and moved so his mouth was right next to Legolas' ear. "Soon you will be squirming for a whole different reason, *Niben Ernil*." He emphasized Haldir's nickname for him, and Legolas widened his eyes and tried to turn his head.  
  
This action was met by a chuckle that was swiftly cut off. "Yes, I know the March Warden's little endearment for you Princeling," he spat. "And I'll have you know, that no one touches anything that's mine."  
  
Legolas looked at him in confusion and the Elf shook his head and peered coolly down at the Prince that was lying on the floor, fixing his green eyes on him. "Yes, you heard me. You belong to me now, Princeling. I claimed you in your dreams. I claimed your soul. You are mine." He removed the gag and Legolas panted, trying to catch his breath. "Forever." He knelt down and punctuated this statement by capturing Legolas' lips in a searing kiss.  
  
The prince groaned in disgust, and tried to pull away again, eyes shut tight, but a hand had crept up and tangled in his golden hair, holding him in place. Legolas was just about to burst from frustration and fear when the Elf was forced away from him with a loud smack!  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and stared at the sight of his attacker sprawled on the floor, rubbing a reddened cheek. Legolas looked up in awe to see Haldir standing there, hand raised and sword drawn against the Elf, looking more furious than Legolas had ever witnessed. His grey eyes had a burning light within them, and they shone like hard steel.  
  
"Just WHAT. Do You. THINK, You Are DOING!?" he grated out, narrowing his eyes at the shadowy form of the elf. Amazed, Legolas looked back at his attacker, who was smiling now.  
  
"Ah, the hero comes in time to save the day," he drawled, rising to his feet and lifting his arms above his head. "I figured as much," he spat.  
  
Haldir pressed the point of his blade to the Elf's throat, and growled low and dangerously, "who are you?"  
  
The Elf shook his hair back, ignoring the cold steel pressed against his neck. "It is of no concern of yours, March Warden."  
  
"Yes it is, as I am in charge of the safety of all the Elves here!"  
  
"Not this one!"  
  
"He is under my personal protection!" Haldir nearly shouted. Legolas couldn't believe Haldir was so loyal. It almost broke his heart, to be cared for thus.  
  
"Not any longer," the stranger replied softly, and suddenly knocked the sword out of Haldir's hands, pushed him away from Legolas, and sent him to the floor with a well-aimed kick.  
  
Legolas watched in morbid fascination, horror, and a strange sense of love for Haldir. The two Galadhrim grappled on the floor and were grunting from the effort of fending the other off. Finally, Haldir got on top and punched the Elf in the stomach, causing the other to gasp in pain. But then the tables turned, and the stranger ended up kneeing Haldir in the leg and hitting his face, until he was dazed.  
  
The Elf smirked, as he clearly won the fight, and Legolas let out a cry of despair at Haldir's closed eyes. He was unconscious. The Elf grabbed another rope from inside his robes and used it to tie up Haldir, then he dragged him over to the mouth of the cave.  
  
The stranger ignored Legolas and focused his attention on the March Warden instead. After careful inspection, he stood and wiped a hand across his mouth, where he found a trickle of blood.  
  
It was then that the Elf turned toward Legolas, and fixed him with his cold green eyes, that the moon came out from behind the clouds, and Legolas finally got to look upon the face of his tormentor. He inhaled sharply and nearly passed out from shock.  
  
"OROPHIN!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC. (hehehe)  
  
  
  
***  
  
I'm evil. Yes I know. *insert author's evil-smirk-of-funky-doooooom*  
  
Hoo boy. That was a doozy weren't it?  
  
(1)Merry says that "There must have been ten thousand in the very least." In TTT. I love Merry.  
  
Ordulus is one of the Lórien Elves that is on the decipher card. Yeah. I didn't want to use Ferevellon or Fereveldir because they look too adorable. Yeah. And I didn't want to kill Tathren either. ^_^ I love him too much.  
  
  
  
Bibliography:  
  
Karen Wynn Fonstad, The Atlas of Middle Earth  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien, The Two Towers 


End file.
